In Brown U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,347 issued Apr. 18, 1978 entitled High Impact Resistance Door, there is described a rotationally molded hollow body door which is foamed-in-place in the interior of the hollow door with insulating material. A gasket construction is shown molded into the door edges.
This door requires the use of an integral two part mold which anticipates window placement. Further, reinforcing members are inserted through cuts within the rotationally molded structural skin of the door after rotational molding but before foaming to inhibit door warpage. After foaming, and during completion of the door assembly, the structural skin of the door is again cut at the door hinge corners and cast and molded hinge members are placed on the door. While the disclosed door is of sturdy construction, what follows is a simplified construction method and resultant door having greater flexibility, lower cost and higher commercial applicability.